Fire
by Adeline-Eveline
Summary: Getting Rock Band was Matsuda's worst idea ever. And that's saying something, considering how many bad ideas he's had.


**Fire**

"Hey, guys! Guess what!"

Light, along with the other members of the task force, spun around to see Matsuda holding a box.

Since everyone was used to his stupid behavior, they all ignored him and continued working.

"I bought Rock Band! We can play it!" Matsuda announced proudly. "See? There's drums, guitars, a microphone—"

"Matsuda, that wasn't necessary." Light interrupted him. "We don't have time to play video games; we are trying to solve the Kira case."

Directly after Light said that, a crash was heard. Everyone's heads jerked towards the sound of falling glass. Standing in front of a broken window was none other than Matt.

"Who said video games?" He shrieked. As he did, the cigarette that had been between his lips fell inside his mouth and got stuck in his throat. He began to choke and gag, stumbling backwards. He screamed as he fell backwards, tumbling down the tall building, and fell to his death…

…Which was followed by another scream, this one of agony and was most likely coming from Mello.

"Where's Mogi?" Aizawa suddenly realized that Mogi was nowhere to be found.

"He's getting a massage," Ukita answered promptly.

After a few minutes of silence, Matsuda replied to Light. "Well, we won't be working on the Kira case the _whole _entire time…"

Obviously they were pretending the Matt-falling-out-of-window thing never happened.

"I think it is a good idea," L piped in. "We could use a form of entertainment."

Light examined L's face suspiciously. Usually, L was not one for games or taking breaks. Why would he suddenly be interested in playing a video game? Light couldn't help but notice a mischievous glint in L's eyes; he almost looked smug.

Maybe L was thinking of challenging him? Well, if that was the case, he wouldn't lose. Light never loses.

"See? If Ryuuzaki says it's a good idea, then it is!" Matsuda exclaimed, dropping the box to the ground.

"Watari, please help Matsuda-san set up the game. And some cake would be nice." L said.

Watari, like always, somehow heard L and came out of nowhere with a strawberry cake on a silver platter, handing it to L. He gladly took it and Watari walked over to Matsuda.

"Um…" Matsuda read the back of the game's case. "We need a Wii to play it."

Light resisted the urge to facepalm.

"You idiot, Matsuda! You just wasted your money." Aizawa yelled.

"Well, you cut your afro and that was what made you cool!" Matsuda shouted back.

Aizawa and Matsuda glared at each other.

"Relax," L said in his calm, monotone voice. "I have a Wii. Watari, please bring the Wii out along with a television."

Watari came out of nowhere again, wheeling a TV into the room even though he was standing next to Matsuda a second ago. On top of the TV was a Wii.

_By bringing out a Wii and television, is L trying to say that he is wealthier than me and therefore better? _ Light thought angrily.

Matsuda and Watari began to hook everything up; Aizawa was now arguing with himself while Light thought of ways L could be trying to provoke him. L was eating his cake, Ukita was watching Matsuda and Watari, and Soichiro was on the phone with his wife.

Ten minutes later, they were done.

"I call singing!" Ukita screeched as they all skipped over to the TV. He picked the microphone up and began to sway his hips around, singing 'Like a Virgin' by Madonna.

"I call drums!" Aizawa yelled after Ukita, sitting down in front of them and picking up the sticks. He began to play wildly, his arms flailing around, the drumsticks smashing on the drums. He head-banged as he did so, screaming some random heavy metal lyrics.

Light calmly picked up a guitar, L doing the same.

"Dad? Do you want to play?" Light turned to see Soichiro behind them, his arms crossed.

"No, son, I'm okay. You can play." Soichiro gave him a thumbs-up. "Make sure you beat everyone, it boosts my ego!"

Light nodded, looking at the TV with fierce determination.

"HEY! What about me?" Matsuda cried.

"You can play next!" Aizawa screamed, still playing like a maniac.

Matsuda ran into the corner and began to pout.

L, being the only person who was sane, took the Wii remote and selected multiplayer.

"So, what song do you wish to play?" L asked as he scrolled through the list of songs.

"UM, UM, UM," Ukita yelled nervously. "How about In Bloom?"

"No! Let's do Should I Stay or Should I Go!" Aizawa demanded.

"How about we let Matsuda decide?" Light suggested. "Since he is the one who bought the game. We aren't even giving him the chance to play, so the least we can do is let him choose."

Everyone reluctantly nodded in agreement and Matsuda sprung up, dancing towards them, happy that he was being included.

Matsuda examined the list before exclaimed happily, "Do Creep!"

Aizawa, Ukita and Light deflated. Matsuda noticed and laughed nervously, sheepishly scratching the back of his head. "I meant Are You Gonna Be My Girl!"

Everyone shrugged and nodded. Seeing that everyone agreed, L selected the song.

"I'm gonna do expert mode cause I'm so awesome!" Aizawa announced proudly.

"Actually," L said. "I would like for everyone to select easy."

Everyone complied and chose easy, not wanting to mess with the Great Powerful Genius L.

"Since we have never played this before, please do not be upset if we fail." L brought a chair in front of the TV and sat down, his knees in front of his chest. He held the guitar so it was up straight, like how one would play a cello.

Light inwardly smirked. _If he plays like that, I will surely beat him._

L chose bass and Light chose guitar, boosting Soichiro's ego.

The song began and everyone braced themselves.

Light seethed; the first notes were bass. Ukita slammed his palm against the microphone, hitting all the tambourine notes. Light watched L play, his eyes widening. He wasn't missing any notes. He was playing perfectly!

_No, _Light tightened his grip on the guitar. _I _will _win. For my pride, for my father's ego, for L's humiliation!_

Finally, it was Light's time to shine. He posed dramatically and began to play flawlessly, making L narrow his eyes.

_So, he wants a challenge? _L thought. _Okay, Light-kun. A challenge you shall receive._

L tilted his guitar to the side, sending him into overdrive.

Light gasped. _N-No way!_

Aizawa and Ukita noticed the battle between the two and suddenly felt like they didn't belong. They slowly dropped their instruments and backed away, jumping out the window Matt came in.

They were now playing furiously, both of their fingers slamming down on the colorful guitar thingies. Beads of sweat began to run down Light's face.

Soichiro watched, his heart racing. _This is it, _He thought. _The big showdown. The battle between young and old, good and evil, red and blue, Kira and L, wait WHAT KIRA—_

For some reason, Light's notes on the TV disappeared. He began to take deep breathes and closed his eyes.

L, not paying attention to him, kept playing.

_Heh… while he wastes time, I earn more points. _L thought smugly.

Light then began to scream. You know how Goku or whoever from Dragon Ball Z scream as they build up power? Like that!

L gulped as he realized what was happening. He began to play faster, desperate for points.

Soichiro began to bite his nails, anxious to see the outcome of their battle. Watari just watched with a creepy smile on his face.

Mogi walked in, smiling. "I'm ba—"

Light unleashed his energy and his fingers began to slam on the notes with an inhuman speed. As he unleashed his energy there was a huge wave of sparkles and epicness. It was so strong that it made Mogi fly forward and out the window that Matt, Aizawa and Ukita fell/jumped out of.

Luckily, Watari and Soichiro were used to waves of sparkles and epicness so it didn't affect them. And it definitely did not affect L, who gave off his own waves of sparkles and epicness from time to time.

Soichiro heard a ding as his ego was boosted.

L's mouth hung open. Light was on fire. Literally.

Apparently being too awesome was dangerous, because as soon as Light smiled in triumph, he burst into flames.

Watari began to panic, screaming like a little girl and running in circles while flailing his arms around. 

Soichiro cried out in agony. He could hear the sound of nails against a chalkboard as his ego was lowered to such a low level that he couldn't stand it and jumped out of the window that Matt, Aizawa, Ukita and Mogi fell/jumped/flew out of.

Light fell to the ground and began to roll on the floor, desperate to get the fire off of him. He stood up and began to bash his head into the TV, then ran forward and twirled around, getting so dizzy that he stumbled and fell out of the window that Matt, Aizawa, Ukita, Mogi and Soichiro fell/jumped/flew out of.

Matsuda, wanting to be like everyone else, copied Light and jumped out of the window.

L smiled. "I won."

**O_O**

.


End file.
